


The Scarlet Moon

by meganhana08



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhana08/pseuds/meganhana08
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive future heir to the Phantomhive family, lived a semi-average life. However his world turns upside after hearing a well kept family secret and the danger of woods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews please

alborg was the capital of Acslaria, a country rapidly expanding in size, however in the north part of the city, was an expansive dense forest and all of the children in the city of Aalborg were repeatedly told not to go into the dense part of the forest. Why you may ask? Because of 'it'. What is 'it'? Some say it's a monster, others say it's a demon but in truth no one really knows; survivors retell seeing bright scarlet eyes staring back at them, feeling the shiver of fear crawling down their spines. Its eyes are the only thing they remember. Many children didn't believe the stories of 'it', they only thought of them as stories to keep them from going too deep inside the forest. But overtime the stories seemed to come to life, as for people who do into the dense forest never came back.

…

He slowly opened his cerulean eyes, yawn and suddenly felt vibrations on his back. He turned his head to see a pale lavender cat purring against him, the cat then opened its eyes revealing its navy blue color. The navy blue-haired teen sat up right then stretched his arms, the cat followed as well, stretching it arms.

He heard a soft knock on his bedroom door and turned to see it opening. "Good morning Young Master" the maid said bowing.

"Good morning Mey-rin"

"After you dress, young master, the lord and lady wish for you to join them for breakfast."

Ciel groaned, "Do I have a choice?"

"Sorry young master."

He sighed heavily, "Fine". He pushed the covers off his body stood up and shivered as his bare foot touched the icy ground; Mey-rin noticed and searched for his slippers, she finally found it but the lavender cat snatched it before she did. Ciel giggled as he saw the cat walking towards him with his slippers in its mouth. "Thank you very much Hannah"

Mey-rin stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, "The bath is already prepared for you young master"

He put his slippers and walked into the steaming bathroom, he tossed his clothes to the side and step into the warm water, sighing in content. After washing and rinsing his porcelain skinned body, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his body. He walked back into his bedroom and opened the door leading to his large closet. Minutes later he stepped out wearing a white shirt with a navy blue western bow tie, a navy blue waistcoat; black trousers with suspenders, black boots and a black coat.

"Mey-rin, be sure to fed Hannah for me" he said

"Yes, Young Master"

Hannah meowed and Ciel stopped, "Oh, and make sure it's a good quality meal and not scarps from the kitchen." he added. Mey-rin nodded in response.


	2. Chapter 2

He walked down the marble staircase and opened the brown double door, entering in the main burgundy dining room that had a golden chandelier in the center of the room. In the center was the 10-seated table already set up for breakfast; his parents, the Duke and Duchess, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive were already seated and Sebastian, Vincent's dog, was sitting next to him.

"Finally you arrived, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show" Rachel said

"I wasn't planning on to" Ciel muttered under his breath as he took his place to the left of his father; directly across from his mother. A servant entered and brought in three plates of breakfast and placed it in front of the three.

"Is it wrong to eat with your family every once in a while?" she asked while picking up her utensils, "You practically live in your room."

"I do not" Ciel sighed before placing the eggs in his mouth.

"Your mother's right Ciel, as heir to the Phantomhive name and estate, you should be more active in your life." Vincent stated and Sebastian barked. "You see, Sebastian agrees."

"I already go to the balls Acslaria throws, how more active do I have to be? Plus Sebastian agrees to anything you say" Ciel asked

"To the point, of where you are taking over certain responsibilities from me."

"You mean responsibilities that you find trivial and tedious?" he said sipping his tea

Vincent gave a small smile while Rachel giggled, "They are not trivial nor are they tedious. It is important work" Vincent said

"Hmm, so shouldn't the Phantomhive head do it since it such important work?"

Vincent thought for a moment, "Well the reason why I'm giving it to you is so you can learn to do it."

"I believe I would learn better watching you do it, Father" Ciel smiled "After all, it would be better watching than just giving it to me and having me fail from accomplishing it."

Vincent chuckled, "You're too smart for your own good"

"Hmm, like Father, like son" Rachel smiled

Both Vincent and Ciel looked at each other before looking back at Rachel, "We are nothing alike"

"Oh my, how wrong of me." Rachel giggled.

Tanaka walked in, "Lady Angelina is here" A cough was heard, "I'm sorry I meant to say, Madam Red" and Madam Red walked in the dining room, moving to sit down next to Rachel.

"Why don't you like your name, if I had a girl I would've have named her Angelina" Rachel said

"I thought that if we had a girl we would have named her Cecelia" Vincent said and Rachel gave him a dark glare, "But my memory is horrible so I can't really remember"

"Good to know that you guys preferred a girl than a boy. At least that would explain my name" Ciel mumbled

"Oh sweetie we would love you whether you a girl or a boy" Rachel said

"More if you were a boy and thankfully you are." Vincent added before sipping his tea.

"It's not that I don't like my name, it's just that I feel more suited as Madam Red" she explained

"So what brings you here on this cold December day, Madam Red?" Vincent asked

"Is it a crime to see my older sister and nephew whom you have kidnapped?"

Vincent choked on his tea, "K-Kidnapped?"

"Well that also explains things" Ciel muttered

"What things does it explain?!" Vincent asked only to be ignored.

"Anyways I heard that another person went missing within the forest" Madam Red said "And I was worried that it might have been you, Ciel"

"What, me? I never went inside the forest before" Ciel said

"Really? You're so boring"

"Boring or not, Ciel knows better than to go there" Rachel said "I will never understand why people even enter knowing how dangerous it is"

"Well there have been people who have survived." Vincent added

"Yes but still you don't know whether you will leave unscathed. Besides there are ways around it, I believe people are just looking for trouble."

Ciel sighed and then finished the last drop of his tea and food, "Well I leave you adults to your conversation" He scooted back his chair and quickly walked out the dining room.

Madam Red smiled, "That boy is so boring"

"Well that boy is about to turn 16 which means he should be taking over responsibilities from me" Vincent said

"Are you sure you're just not using our only son to get out of certain duties?" Rachel asked

"Of course not, that's what my father did for me"

"Hmm" Rachel and Madam Red said together

"What?"

"Oh nothing dear." Rachel smiled, "However with his coming of age, 'responsibilities' aren't the only things he has to tackle"

"Did you just put air quotes on responsibilities?" Vincent asked

"Don't you agree it's time for Ciel to be engaged now?"

"I thought he was engaged to Elizabeth?" Madam Red asked

"No once he learned of that, he quickly dissolved the engagement saying that there was no way he could marry his cousin"

"I agree" Vincent whispered

"What was that?"

"Nothing love" Vincent smiled

"I have an idea, how about for Ciel birthday party we invite all the young girls within Aalborg" Madam Red suggested "There he can find a nice fiancée"

"That's a wonderful idea, Angel- I mean Madam Red"

"Ciel going to hates this" Vincent mumbled

"No he's going to thank us" Rachel smiled

"Or curse us"

"What?"

"Hmm?"  
\------------------------------------------  
Ciel walked back to his bedroom since he didn't have any lessons or plans for the day, Hannah sat in the middle of his bed, licking her paws and cleaning her face.

"Did you have a good breakfast?" Ciel asked while walking over to the bed

"Yes but the chef could have cooked the fish more." Hannah said before stretching.

Ciel sat on the bed and petted Hannah fur, "I'll tell Baldroy to do that."

Normally people would find a talking cat to be the work of magic or the devil but not Ciel, well in beginning he thought that but after all he got used to it.

Hannah purred against Ciel strokes, sighing in content. He remembered the first time he met Hannah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments please


	3. Chapter 3

FLASHBACK

He was only 7 at the time and already he was the perfect child. Never threw a tantrum, never acted out in public. He was every parent's dream.

His parents took him to the Spring Equinox ball held at Queen Victoriana palace and his cousin Elizabeth clinged to him from the moment he entered and never left his side. However his other cousin Edward, Elizabeth older brother, glared at him. Eventually his Aunt Francine pulled Elizabeth away, and Ciel saw his parents chatting away with the other nobles on the opposite side of the ball, so he decided to go out in the courtyard.

Once outside he smiled, enjoying the peace compared to the annoying music coming from the palace. He looked up and frowned as he saw clouds blocking his view of the moon, but instantly the clouds in the night sky dissipated, leaving nothing but the magnificent silver moon. Ciel stared at the full moon admiring its beauty. Off in the distance he stared at the forest deemed dangerous by country, however, for some reason to Ciel, it looked anything but. It appeared gentle and serene.

He took a breath and to him it appeared as if the wind breathed with him. He giggled at his own imagination. Suddenly he heard a rustling in a nearby bush and although he knew it might be dangerous, his curiosity got the better of him and he went toward the bush. Inside he discovered a lavender cat and immediately took a liking to it.

He petted its soft fur and the cat purred under his touch. Ciel smiled but then noticed how small it was, "Are you hungry?" he asked and the cat meowed in response. He got up and walked back into the ballroom and looked for the table of food. He looked around making sure he wasn't noticed and quickly took a plate of food he believed the cat would eat and left.

He brought the plate back to where the cat was, and it ate everything on plate, the cat then picked it head and stared at Ciel and he stared back at it. Minutes later Ciel heard his named being called. He turned and saw Rachel looking for him, he sighed, "Seems I have to go." The cat got up and meowed, "Sorry I don't think I can bring you with me." He petted it one last time, "Maybe we will meet again". He turned and walked back inside.

A few days later while playing in the garden with Elizabeth as Rachel ate with his Aunt Francine and Aunt Angelina, he heard meowing coming from his mother's flower-bed. He walked to it and found the same lavender cat from the ball but it seemed that it injured one of its legs. He carefully picked up the cat and brought it inside for one of the servants to help. Tanaka was the one who wrapped the cat leg and also revealed that it was a female cat. He brought it back outside to show Rachel and she also took a liking to the cat.

"Mother can I keep her?"

Rachel smiled, "Alright, but what are you going to name her?"

Ciel thought for a moment, looked down at the cat and a name popped into his mind, "Hannah?"

"Oh, Hannah is a beautiful name Ciel. How did you think of that name?"

"I don't know, it's just came into mind" he said

In the following months, Ciel and Hannah became as close as a human and pet can be. However there were times when Sebastian, Vincent dog, would chase Hannah because he was jealous of her or maybe dogs and cats just don't get along. It was the day of his 8th birthday that he discovered something unnatural of the cat.

The day started normally, Hannah woke up Ciel with her purring and seconds later Mey-rin walked in to dress and wished him a Happy Birthday. He smiled and thanked her as he walked in the bath and was washed. After dressing he walked downstairs to eat only to find his parents missing. He figured it was because they were busy with the preparations of his 'surprise' party, which wasn't a real surprise to him but he'll just act surprised.

After he was done eating, he was taken to go to Elizabeth manor to play with her. The servants of Milford Manor greeted as soon as he got out of carriage and wished him a Happy Birthday. He thanked them, and walked in the manor. Once he passed the threshold Elizabeth jumped on him not caring about being scolded by her mother. After spinning and squeezing him, she dragged him inside so they could play. After a couple of hours of being forced to play Elizabeth's games the servants called the two of them to wash and changed their clothes. When he asked why they need to be changed the servants came up with multiple reasons, all of which avoided his question. But of course he already knew the true reason.

A carriage arrived and Elizabeth parents left earlier leaving Ciel with Elizabeth and Edward. The three of them entered the carriage heading towards the Phantomhive manor. The carriage stopped in front of the manor and Edwards first got out before holding out his hand for Elizabeth's and the two of them went inside. Ciel stepped down the carriage but was told to wait. He pretend to confused and waited to allowed in. After a couple of minutes his Aunt Angelina meet him in the front, dressing very nicely and was wondering why he wasn't inside the manor (as if she didn't already know).

As the sun was starting to set, and it was getting colder, his Aunt led him up the manor and a servant slowly opened the door for him. Everyone suddenly yelled out, "Happy Birthday" and Ciel pretend to surprise. Within the crowd his saw a few people he knew, like friends and family members but the others were complete strangers to him. His Aunt placed kiss on his cheek and Rachel hugged (more like squeezed) while Vincent rubbed his head. The crowd of people divided and Tanaka appeared pushing the cart with the three tiered chocolate cake. It was beautifully decorated and eight candles were lighted. Vincent picked him up and Ciel blow out the candles; everyone clapped. Soon after the servants cut and handed out pieces of the cake.

Once he finished his large piece, Ciel quickly disappeared, even though it's his party he wouldn't be missed at all; everyone was too busy talking to another to realize it. He went to his bedroom and lay down on his bed; Hannah crawled on top of him and meowed. He sat up and picked her up the cat, petting her. He placed her back down on the bed and walked towards his balcony. As he stared at the clouds he breathed and the wind moved along with his breath, he giggled as the cold wind tickled him.

"Having fun?"

Ciel turned around and saw no one but Hannah, "Who said that?"

"I did"

Ciel looked down at the cat, "Hannah?"

"Yes"

Ciel gasped, "You can talk?"

"Obviously"

"B-But how?"

Hannah smiled as a cat could smile, "I'll explain that when you're older"

He walked towards Hannah and kneeled in front of her, "Can all cats talk?"

"No only us special ones"

"So there are more of you?"

"Yes"

"Amazing" Ciel smiled "I can't wait to tell Mommy and Dad-"

"No Ciel! You must not tell anyone that I can speak"

"Why not?"

"At the moment, I cannot tell of you some of these reasons but the others are that no one would really believe you because you are a child and they would think that your imagination is going wild."

"Hmm, how true. Alright Hannah your secret is safe with me."

"I knew it would"

"But why did you wait till now to tell me?"

"I had to make sure"

"Make sure what?"

"Of who you are"

"What does that mean?"

Hannah laughed, "All things will be revealed later, I promise."

Ciel huffed, "Okay"

END OF FLASHBACK

As Ciel thought back to that day he realized that Hannah still never told him anything and he was 15! Every time he asked, she said to be patient, how much longer does he have to wait? As he sat on the bed he remembered his Aunt talking about the forest, while he was telling the truth about not going into it, he wishes he did. For some reason the forest never looked as dangerous as everyone said it did.

"Hannah?"

Hannah stretched and yawned, "Yes Ciel?"

"Have you ever been inside the forest?"

Hannah sat up, "Why do you ask?"

"Hmm I don't know. I guess I'm just curious"

"First I have to ask, when you look at it, what do you feel?"

"Peace, comfort; is that strange?"

"Not at all. But to answer your question, yes I have been inside the forest"

Ciel looked her, "Really? What's it like?"

"It's what you expect a forest to be. However it's very beautiful"

"So it isn't dangerous"

"It is, especially at night. But I was careful to avoid the beasts."

"Then it's true that a monster lives in it."

"Yes and no"

"I'm confused"

"Well for one thing it's not one monster"

"There's multiple of them?"

"And two: they aren't monsters well not exactly"

"What do you mean?"

"Demons"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments please

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this get more interesting in later chapters


End file.
